Hide Away
by Spacebabie
Summary: After an attempt on his life by a mysterious assassin Hun is forced to go into hiding and ends up in the new lair of the Ninja Turtles. Will the assassin be caught before the large mutant loses the last bit of sanity he has left?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles all property belongs to Laird and Eastman, Mirage Comics, Mirage Studios and 4Kids Entertainment.**

**Setting: Takes place after Turtles Forever in the 03 verse.**

**The Guardian Angel Saga**

**Story 4: Hide Away**

_Prologue_

* * *

Clark Paulson watched the entertainment that was New Yorkers on display. He was seated at a booth at Freddys Burgers next to an open window. He watched people walking back and forth on the sidewalks and the slow traffic in the streets. This was routine for him while he thought about his latest assignment.

"Here ya go," the waitress, Madge said as she set down the plate containing Clarks meal down in front of him. Your usual. She grabbed the small bottle of hot sauce that was also on the tray and set it down in front of him. "I wish I had a stomach like yours."

"You say that every time," Clark said as he removed the top bun of his burger. It was grilled to his liking and topped with onions, cheese, and slices of jalapenos. He drizzled on some of the Tabasco sauce on top of it.

"When you order something different I will change my dialogue," Madge said. She was a short woman in her early fifties. Her brown hair that had patches of gray was done up in a bun and she wore a pair of cat frame glasses on her wide nose. She was the definition of a surly waitress.

"Maybe I will have some dessert today," Clarke said as he took one of his chili cheese fries and placed it in his mouth.

"If I ate that I would have to have a ton of ice cream."

"Something tells me you would have a ton of ice cream anyway," Clark said with a wry smile on his face.

"You got my number," Madge said. Now if you excuse me I have to take care of my other regulars.

"Don't be a stranger."

"You know I won't."

Clark popped in another fry and took a big bite from his burger. The burger bit back with the amount of spice it had. It was perfect.

"Afternoon officers," Madge said from a few booths down. "Ready for your coffee and pie?"

"Always," one of the cops said.

"One apple for Eastman and one chocolate for Laird," Madge said and Clark could hear her writing down their order on her pad.

"Uh," one of the cops said.

"I'm just screwing with ya guys," Madge said. "Chocolate for Eastman and apple for Laird and no ice cream?"

"You know how I like it," the cop said.

"With chedder cheese grated on top."

"Never change," the other cop said.

Clark did not blink at all through their conversation. The fact that there were two cops in the same diner as he was did not faze him. He learned long ago to not be afraid when there was authority figures in the same vicinity that he was. They did not know what he did for a living and if he acted like a normal average citizen then they would treat him like one and no one would be the wiser.

Clark waited until had had taken several bites of his burger and eaten half of his fries before he set down to business. He was contacted to make a new hit on a guy and the client had promised him a huge payload. He just needed to go over the details of the target. "Leader of the New York division of the Purple Dragons," Clark said through a mouthful of burger. Well Mr. Vorst had said it was a big job and promised a lot of money for him to get the job done. He wiped his hands with the napkin to pull out the picture of the man. "Holy crap." Clark nearly dropped his burger. The guy had to be oding on the roids. Each of those arms was about the size of Clark and those hands look like they could crush a skull as if it were a ripe melon. "Hun," Clark read. His eyes bugged out when he read Huns height and weight. He could understand why the pay would be huge. Not only would he have to get past the members of the gang but he was also going to make sure he would score the perfect hit on the guy before he even noticed, cause there would be no guarantee that Clark would make it out alive.

Luckily for Clark he was stealthy. He was able to place a bullet between the eyes of a man from several feet away. He could kill several moving targets at once. He was able to sneak up behind someone and slice through their throats before they can even blink.

"This is the place, Grandma," the voice of a teenage girl was heard. "They make the best grilled chicken sandwiches and the best milkshakes."

"Angel, wait for me," an elderly woman said.

"Hey Purple Top," Madge greeted them. "This must be your grandma."

"Grandma this is Madge," the teenager introduced. "She is awesome."

"Well I only just met her," Grandma said.

"Let me give you the official welcome to Freddys", Madge said. Welcome. "You can sit wherever you want."

"Where would you like to sit?" The teenager asked.

"I would like a booth near the back."

"I see one," the teenager said. She walked past Clarks booth and looked about fourteen or fifteen and her hair was dyed purple.

Clark waited for the grandmother to follow the kid before he returned to his food and to his assignment. He had to admire that old broad. His grandmothers face would have been the same shade of purple as that girls hair if he had dyed his hair that color.

He was good. He knew that, but a lot of his success was also based on blind luck and he knew it would not always be there. He was going to eventually run out of it and he was afraid he would run out when trying to take out this least he wasnt sloppy anymore. It took him a year to get as good as he was. There were times when he missed and times when he actually fought physically with the victims. He managed to kill most of them, but there were a few times when the victim managed to get away.

"If the money wasnt good you would live to see grandchildren," Clark said as he stared at Huns picture.


	2. Sanctuary

**Story 4: Hide Away**

_Chapter 1: Sanctuary_

* * *

"Crud," Hun growled when the sleeves of his over sized coat snagged on his left shoulder spikes. Do these things continue to grow? He shook his arm around as he slid down the coat and then tried to put it on again.

"I'm not certain why you are going to meet this guy," Raz said. She was leaning against the wall near the doors in Huns office with a bright green apple in her hand.

"You don't pay attention do you?" Needles asked. As usual he was dressed in the finest clothes, a crisp button down white shirt and matching black slacks. He looked a little bit like a waiter at a fancy restaurant.

"Of course I pay attention," Raz said. "This Donald guy insists on meeting the boss face to face, but that is a pain in the butt."

"A pain," Hun agreed. "But the money will make it feel good."

"Whats this guy do?" Two Ton asked.

"A business guy like Ruffington," Needles explained. "The job would be stealing some weapons when they get shipped in."

"What kind of weapons?" Two Ton asked.

"None of your business," Hun said. He had finally got that coat on. "And Raz, its Donner not Donald."

"Whatever," Raz said before she took a bite from her apple.

"Show some enthusiasm, "Needles said as he began to root around one of his pockets. "This is a good job and the money is going to be good. He pulled out a nail file and ran it against his nails.

"Yeah you look real happy," Two Ton said. "He had his arms folded against his chest and seemed the most alert."

"You don't have to be excited," Hun said as he dabbed on that creamy and thick foundation onto one of his clawed fingers. "You just have to be there."

"All three of us?" Raz asked before she took another bite.

"Not all," Hun said. He rubbed the make up over his face. "Just you."

"Me?" Raz asked.

"Yeah you." He globbed on some more of the junk and applied it to his face. He rubbed it around until most of his face was covered in it. "I want you to gather your team. You will be following us." He knew Raz was able to make a good impression on the client, but he had another reason why he insisted on her. It was to keep her from seeing that turtle.

"I have a good question," Needles said. "What do you mean us?"

"By us I mean my bodyguard and Slick," Hun answered. He slapped on the headband with the ears and the pair of sunglasses. He studied his reflection. He looked almost human except for his mouth. He had thought about putting on something that would make it look less like a beak and more like he had actual lips but he decided to forget it. He wore enough make up as it is.

"Where is that girl?" Raz asked. She had her apple half eaten.

She was in the kitchen, Two Ton answered. She was baking up several tarts.

"Did you leave any left?" Raz asked in a teasing tone, earning a small laugh from Needles.

Two Ton just responded by sticking his tongue out.

"Enough," Hun grunted. He had slipped on his special gloves. "Raz, you have an assignment. The rest of you are dismissed." He plopped his hat on. It was time to go.

* * *

Gabby was waiting for him on the first floor, wearing her usual jacket and carrying her cane. She smelled like tea, vanilla, and raspberries. He could understand the vanilla and the raspberries but he was curious about the tea.

"Ready?" Hun asked her. "I mean you better be ready."

"Always as ready as you are," Gabby said.

"We still need to get that sword and jewel," Hun said.

"While I am relieved to know that they are in safe locations I am willing to help you get the other ones," Gabby said as she opened the door for them.

"The jewel will be easy," Hun said as he stepped outside. "The building is not exactly the same but Karai had it modeled close enough."

"We just have to get past her security and her ninjas."

"And her mutants," Hun said. The mutated Foot Ninjas are loyal to Karai. There was a time he would have felt jealous about that. The Shredder had instructed him to lead the mutated soldiers to attack the regular human military and bring on the attention of the turtles, but that feeling was long past.

"And her," Gabby said in a weak tone. "I'm pushing myself in my training, but I still don't think its enough."

"Don't push yourself too hard," Hun said as he stepped near the curb.

Gabby just shrugged. "The other concern would be that they know where you live." She stopped suddenly and her eyes widened. "Except she doesn't know we have the third treasure."

"The turtles do," Hun said through gritted teeth he would not be surprised if his most hated enemies were plotting on breaking into the Purple Dragons head quarters and trying to find out where the mirror was located. They are going to find the task not so easy when they discover they were going to need the key and Hun wore that around his neck.

"There is also Agent Bishop," Gabby said as a strange ring tone came from her direction. "And who knows what he knows. She pulled her phone out of her pocket."

"Exactly." Hun was going to order security to step up.

"Get down now!" Gabby shouted and jumped onto Hun and held up her cane.

Hun hit the sidewalk and made himself as flat as possible. He heard the combination sound of the clang of metal and the crack of wood, followed by the squeal of tires.

"Jesus," Slick shouted as he stepped out from the front of the limo.

"Which direction?" Raz demanded.

"There," Gabby pointed up at a right angle.

"This is Red Leader," Raz said into her phone as the Dragons she had recruited were firing their laser guns at the direction that the direction Gabby pointed at. "Get some sky dragons stat."

"What the hell?" Hun asked. "He had to readjust his ears and put his hat back on."

"Someone tried to kill you," Gabby said as she picked up something off of the cement.

"Who?"

"Not certain." She held out her hand. The sun glinted off the flattened remains of a bullet.

"What did you use to stop it?" Hun asked. He knew she couldnt have used her body. She had some powers, but she wasnt bullet proof.

"My cane." Gabby held out her weapon. It was not broken or cracked. There was no sign of damage at all. What the hell were those things made out of? "We need to get back inside."

Hun nodded. There was not going to be any arguments from his side.

* * *

Waiting was not one of Huns strong suits. He hated having to wait for either a phone call, for contacts to meet up with him, and he really hated waiting for the servers to Superquest to unfreeze. This kind of waiting was different.

"Anything?" He asked while he opened up a bottle whisky.

"None so far," Gabby said as she stared at the screen of her phone. "I had to tell Charlotte that was cutting it way too close."

"Call them, text them, do whatever to find out who did this." He took a long swig from the bottle. It was nice and warm going down his throat and hopefully it will also settle his poor nerves.

"Already did," Gabby sighed.

"I'm not scared," Hun said. It was bullshit and he knew it, but she didn't and he was not going to let her or anyone else know how he really felt.

"You're just on edge," Gabby said. "I dont blame you. If I wasn't on the job Id ask for a drink myself."

Hun stared at his bottle. "Would you like a drink?" He did owe her. She saved him by pushing him down and deflecting the bullet with her cane.

"Not while Im working."

"There are a few cans of Pepsi," Hun said as he held up one of the blue cans.

No thank you, Gabby said.

Hun sighed and put the can away. He paused when he heard sloshing sounds and looked down to see that his hands were shaking. Once he had replaced the soda he took another swig from his whiskey.

Boss, Needles voice carried through on the intercom.

What is it? Hun asked as he pressed the button.

"Don't know where this guy went," Needles said. We were searching through the streets and the sky and we have nothing. We also been working the street trying to see if we can find out who wants you dead and still got nothing.

"Tell me when you got something," Hun barked and took another drink.

"There is the possibility that there is another Judas aboard," Gabby said. Her fingers were working the tiny keys.

"Son of a bitch." Hun set down the bottle and rubbed his head.

"This means you can't stay here."

"Where am I supposed to go?" He reached for the bottle again.

"A safe house."

"A safe house?" Hun slammed the bottle down. "Look at me. What kind of safe house will take in a freak?"

"The one we are setting up right now," Gabby said as she continued to read her screen. "You are not going to like it but until we find out who ordered a hit on you it will have to do. Just pack a few things you will need. I'm having someone pack something for me as well."

"Are they coming by to pick us up?"

"Nope." Gabby placed her phone back into her pocket. "But we are going to have to be blind folded."

* * *

Blindfolded! Hun could not believe he allowed Gabby to talk him into this situation. Then again he had finished off that bottle of whiskey and while not drunk he had loosened up a bit. He was no longer as frightened as he was before. He still felt a bit anxious. He also didnt like where they were going. He knew they were underground and that met the sewers. Half of the route they took had them trudge through water and who knows what else. He couldnt see and only heard Gabby and Urielle. He could of sworn there were two other people but their voices were muffled.

"How much further is it," Hun grumbled. He hated the idea of being blind folded. He could feel two people leading him on each side, both were women. He could smell some of the stench of the sewers but that was overpowered by the aromas of garlic, tomato sauce, mozzarella, onions, peppers, anchovies, buffalo sauce and chocolate.

"Not much further," Urielle said.

"Why do I smell pizza?" Hun asked.

"Tonights dinner," Gabby said. "Urielle and I paid for it. We figured free food might smooth things over."

Hun heard a muffled laugh followed by shushing. It was those two mysterious people.

"I thought that they agreed to this," Hun said. Why were they walking around underground if the owners of the safe house did not want them there.

"They did, but were pretty reluctant," Urielle said. "It took a lot of convincing on my behalf."

"I owe you big time," Gabby said.

"Tiramisu and your three layer chocolate cake," Urielle said.

They finally stopped. There was a knocking sound followed by the creak of the door. Hun felt the girls tug on his hands and he stepped inside.

"Okay," Gabby said as the door closed behind him. Remember this is to keep you safe and alive until we find out who is trying to kill you, so dont cause too much damage. Try not to keep your temper in check.

"I will," Hun said.

"You can remove your blindfold," Gabby said.

Hun removed the blindfold and blinked. He had seen the area he was in before in the mirror. Everything was familiar, the technological wall, the living room with the deluxe entertainment center, the workstation, the entrances to the kitchen and dining area, bedrooms and what could possibly be the bathroom. He spun around to not only see Gabby and Urielle, both carrying small suitcases, but also Jones and his wife. The married couple had their arms loaded with pizza boxes and smaller containers.

"Welcome to our new home," the elderly voice of the rodent contained a bitter edge. "I hope you will not destroy it this time."

Hun turned to the sound of the voice and saw the rodent and the turtles. The green reptiles had their arms folded and stared at him disapprovingly. "This is the safe house?" Hun asked. He spun around to face Gabby. "You expect me to live here with them?"

"We," Gabby corrected. "I will also be staying here."

"I know Ive said it ten times before," Raphael said. "But I will say it again. This is a bad idea."

"I agree," Casey said. "I dont see why we don't let this assassin take him out." Urielle tapped his knee with her cane a little too hard. "Ow, I thought you were supposed to be protecting me."

"Shes my protector," April said and smiled at the direction of the turtles. "Where do you want these?"

"The kitchen table will be fine," the rodent said.

"Well help you with those," Donatello said. "Mikey, Raph, give me a hand here."

The two turtles followed their brother and grabbed several of the boxes. Mikey kept his eyes on the boxes while Raphael did not remove his gaze from Hun.

"Somebody is way too grumpy," Urielle said.

"Agreed." Gabby nodded.

"We are not exactly friends with Hun," April said.

"True but they should try a bit of perspective," Gabby said as she stepped in front of Hun. "My client has been through a lot."

"And we havent?" Casey asked as he stepped in from the entrance to the kitchen and dining area.

"Have you gone through a painful mutation to become something you dislike?" Gabby asked.

Most of the enemy hadn't change their expression. The only one who appeared sympathetic was Donatello. His frown was not an annoyed or upset frown but one that was sad and he stared down at the ground for a few seconds.

"Not to mention betrayed from within," Urielle added. "And now having someone sent a hit man after him."

"Instead of being hit on by my female equivalent," Mikey added and received a glare from Raphael.

"And you were eyeing by female counterpart," Hun said as he pointed at the turtle with the bad attitude. "You couldn't stop thinking about her and imagining her as a turtle."

Raphael widened his eyes and his cheeks appeared darker. "He's not telling the exact truth."

"Then what is he telling?" Mikey asked in a teasing tone.

Leonardo cleared his throat. "We need to get this food to the table and served before it gets cold."

Hun watched them all as they entered the kitchen and dining area. He slumped down onto the floor with his shell against the back of one of the couches. How could the situation get worse? He wondered if he should take his chance with the sniper instead of hiding down here with the enemy. He did not fear they would instantly attack him for no reason. They have morals and their code of honor. They kill only in self defense and since they were offering their home for him to stay until it was safe they would not touch him.

"Not hungry?" Gabby asked.

"First I look like them," Hun said as he buried his face in his hands. "Then I talk like them and now I'm living like them."

"I'm sorry," her voice was the softest and most sincere he had heard from her. "This is the best we could do."

"I know," he sighed and rubbed his head.

"Would you like me to get you a plate? Ill eat with you."

"Fine." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"What toppings do you like, cause we got a variety."

"I hate mushrooms and I love anchovies."

"I'll be right back." Gabby stood back up and ran back to the dining area.

Hun took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He knew he would get through this episode. He had gotten through them before, but it was his hatred of the turtles that gave him an outlet. He directed his anger at them, now that he was living with them he did not have that outlet. That damn hit man, this was his entire fault, or her fault. He cannot be certain. Once Hun gets his hands on that bastard he will snap their necks.

"You are looking better," Gabby said as she walked up to him with two plates in her hands. Both had slices of pizza, different kinds of bread sticks and wings. "We also got the little chocolate dessert sticks."

"I feel a little bitter," Hun said as he cracked his knuckles. "I'm looking forward to having that assassin in my hands."

"Now that is my client." Gabby handed him one plate that had the most. "I need to get some drinks."

"Already done," Urielle said. She approached them carrying two large glasses full of cola and ice.

"Thanks," Gabby said as she accepted her soda.

"Hey is this true? Raphael was standing in the entrance way with a half eaten slice of pepperoni and onions. His beak was covered in grease. "You into monster trucks?"

"Guilty as charged," Urielle said as she handed Hun his drink

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Raphael asked. "Casey is gonna get us both tickets to go with him and April."

"Would have gotten me one anyway," Urielle said. "Besides there is no way Im going to miss the raw energy that is Thunderclaw when it takes on The Shark Tank."

"Oh come on," Raphael said in a condescending tone. "The Shark Tank is going to crush everyone."

"Nothing can crush Thunderclaw," Urielle said and folded her arms.

"Well see," Raphael said as he took a bite from his pizza. A single slice of pepperoni slid down the surface of the cheese and fell to the floor.

"Raphael," the rodent called out to him. "You will eat at the table."

Hun may not have the best when it comes to table manners, but he was certainly going to make sure he would not be as bad as those punks. He picked up one slice and folded it. He only needed one hand to fold the slice and took a bite. It was perfect. The cheese was gooey and stretchy. It had just the right amount of grease on it. The garlic was not over powering and the anchovies were nice and salty but not too salty.

As soon as Hun had finished eating, Gabby took his and her plate and returned to the kitchen area. She didn't even give him a chance to thank him.

"Zombie killing time," Mikey shouted and ran into the room. He took a flying leap and landed on the couch that was next to Hun.

Hun growled under breath and stood up. He grabbed both ends of the couch and glowered down at the smaller turtle.

"Oh," Mikey said and looked up at him. "Uh you wanna play?"

"What?" Hun could not believe the younger mutant was asking him to do.

"Yeah it's best to have more than one player," Mikey said as he held up a second controller. "If my bros werent here I search for others to play with on Xbox live."

"You want me to play a video game with you?"

"I understand if you arent in to them. A lot of older people are not."

"I'm not that old." Hun snatched the second controller and sat down next to the goofy turtle. "What game is this?"

"Left 4 Dead. I don't have the sequel yet, but this game is really fun. You have to survive a zombie outbreak in different settings. There is four characters to choose from and the ones you dont pick are controlled by the computer, and there are five special kinds of zombies."

"Special zombies?" Hun asked as the game loaded.

"I'll explain as we play," Mikey said. "I'll let you pick first."

Hun studied the four various characters. He did not want to play as a girl and the character of Louise was to clean cut for him. Francis was appealing, but a bit stereotypical of a biker gang member. That left Bill. The old soldier looked strong.

"Good choice," Mikey said as he selected Francis.

"Mikey what the shell are you doing?" Raphael asked. "You are letting him be the second player."

"Because he's a guest."

"He aint no guest of mine," Raphael said.

Hun glared at him for a few seconds before he smiled. "What would your rodent father say?" If he was uncomfortable living there he was going to make them feel just as uncomfortable.

"None of your business," Raphael said.

"Raphael," the rat called out using the same stern tone as before. "You will leave your brother and our guest alone."

The cranky turtle looked at Hun then turned around to face his father. "But Master Splinter we shouldnt be making things cushy for him."

"Both he and the young lady will have the same comforts as the rest of us," the rat said. "You can either help Leonardo in the kitchen or assist Donatello in preparing places to sleep for our guests."

Raphael continued to glare at Hun for a few seconds before he walked off.

"I think we won this round," Mikey said. "Now for the zombies".

The game was a lot of fun. Hun was able to take out a lot of pent up energy onto the oncoming hoards of zombies. Mikey had it set to the easiest setting and he was a good instructor. He taught Hun out to switch weapons, use the canisters of gasoline, reload and heal himself as well as the other members of the team. There were a few times when Hun had nearly spent up his energy and when he accidentally shot at members of his own team, but in the end all four members of the team were able to board the rescue vehicle.

"Yes," Mikey cheered as he grabbed Huns hand and held them up. "Zombies zero and turtles one." Hun grunted and wrenched his hand away. "I mean turtle and former human,Er Turtle and Purple Dragon?"

"Forget it," Hun barked. He did not want that turtle to think he was their friend. He didn't want anyone to think that way. He didnt give a crap if he hurt the goofy ones feelings.

He grabbed his tooth brush, tooth paste and approached the bathroom. After he had brushed his teeth he climbed onto the mattress that was set up for him and pulled up a sheet over his legs.

"Meow." A ginger cat climbed onto Huns lap.

"Shoo." Hun waved his hand. "Get down." Of course the cat decided to curl up and go to sleep on his lap. "This is only because I smell like a turtle."

"The only thing I smell off of you is your aftershave," Gabby said as she sat down in front of the front end of the mattress.

"Don't know why I still use it," Hun said as he leaned back until his head struck the pillows. "I no longer can shave."

"Some might consider that a blessing," Gabby said as she gave her right shin a small pat.

"Might as well as try and get some sleep," Hun said as he closed his eyes. "The sooner this nightmare is over the better."


	3. Living Conditions

**Story 4: Hide Away**

_Chapter 2: Living Conditions._

* * *

The air was heavy from the stench of death and this was not caused by the fresh kill from a katana, sai, nunchuck, bo staff or fist. The smell was not fresh. It came from those that had been dead for years. The rotten flesh that once was infested by maggots were now shuffling down the streets, breaking into windows and through doors and climbing the buildings with their yellow jagged nails that appeared longer due to the flesh shriveling up.

Leonardo breathed deeply while the walking corpses staggered towards him. He would not spring into action until ready. He kept his eyes on the undead. His own gaze locked with the pale yellow color of the zombie eyes.

They did not call out for brains. They did not cry out for food. Their growls and groans were indecipherable. Their clothes were in various states of rot and Leonardo could guess how old some were based on the style of clothes. They continued to stagger towards him with their arms reaching out.

Leonardo sprung into action. Without a sound his swords weaved through the air, taking off the heads of the zombies. Black blood oozed out from the necks and poured down their bodies before they fell to the ground. Leonardo did not stop his dance. With each swing he was able to take off another rotted skull.

He heard a whoosh behind him. Donatello vaulted over his shoulders and landed with his feet striking two more in the heads, delivering the post fatal blow that managed to take out the zombies. He swung his staff around, striking more heads. The sound was like striking a fist through an overripe melon.

"Leo," Raphael shouted. He plunged his sais down into two of the zombies heads and brought them together.

"Thanks," Leonardo said before he performed a split kick that took out two more of the undead.

"Always got your back," Raphael said as he stabbed his sai into the head of another zombie while kicking another in the head.

"Theres too many," Michelangelo said as he jumped up before two more of the zombies from advancing on him. He came down kicking and used his nunchucks to take out three more.

"Don't give up yet," Raph said as he ducked from a zombie trying to swipe him. Our new big bro is about to arrive.

A deep bellow cried out and Hun landed on a small group of zombies. The force of his landing not only crushed their heads but their entire bodies. He reached out and grabbed more of the undead. His large hands gathered two at a time and squeezed until the skulls were crushed. His near naked body gleamed with sweat. He wore leather bands that were just beneath his elbow spikes. There were leather bands on his wrists and more wrapped around his knees. He wore a black belt that was tied in a knot at the waist and a black headband mask that covered his eyes and was tied in the back of his head.

"See?" Raph asked as he slammed his hands backwards striking two of the undead straight in the middle of their heads before he shot forward and struck two more.

Hun growled again as he slammed his fists against the slow moving zombies. Each strike he was able to take out more of the cadaverous army. It wasnt long before every last zombie was destroyed due to their combined effort.

Leonardo let out a sigh and lowered his blades. The thick dark blood had coated each one and dripped onto the asphalt. He was going to spend several hours cleaning them.

"It's over," Donny said. His weapon, while not completely covered in the ichor it did have a few splatters.

"Yeah," Raph said as he wiped his coated blades against the rags of some of the zombies. "Thank God."

"That was almost fun," Mikey said. "I told you those games would help train us."

"Not as good as our prior training," Hun said. He had decided to follow in Raph and wiped his clawed hands on the dead's clothing.

"Told ya he be good," Mikey said in a smug tone.

"I'm just glad you finally accepted me," Hun said with a smile.

"We accepted you when you did," Leonardo said and held out his hand.

"I was a fool," Hun said as he placed his one finger on Leos hand.

"You were smart enough to realize that," Donny said as he placed his hand on top of Hun's.

"Knew you'd come around first," Mikey said as he added his hand to the stack.

"Took me a while to admit it," Raph said as he placed his hand on top. "But we are glad to have you."

"We are a team," Hun said. We are brothers now and I love being a turtle.

* * *

"No," Hun bolted upright. He was panting and covered in a cold sweat. That did not happen. It was just a dream. He was only living with the turtles, temporarily. He was not going to be like them. He was not joining them.

"Are you all right?" Gabby asked. She was seated in front of his bed with what appeared to have been a recipe book in her lap.

"Nightmare," Hun replied as he wiped his forehead.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gabby asked.

"Zombies," Hun answered.

"That would cause a lot of people to wake up like that."

"That wasn't the worst though." Hun rubbed his head. "I was fighting the zombies with the turtles. That part didnt make it bad or frightening. He and the rest of the Dragons fought along with the turtles against the Tengu Shredders demon army. I was dressed like them. I was acting like them. They called me brother and I called them brother. I was one of them."

"You will never be one of them," Gabby said. "You are you, and I kinda think you are a little too old for them to adopt."

"Just too real. Im afraid that dream is a glimpse into the future. I wish I had the mirror with me."

"You know it can't show the future," Gabby said as she stood up. "The future is not set in stone." She sat down next to him. Im glad it doesnt. "What if it isnt what you want? It can take away hope and that is all we need."

"Hope," Hun breathed.

"Go back to sleep. Ill be right here."

"You should also be asleep."

"I have to watch over you and keep you safe."

"You need your rest," Hun told her. "Did she not trust the turtles now? You cannot protect me properly if youre exhausted."

"I was once awake for forty eight hours," Gabby assured him. "Trust me Ill be fine."

"If you insist," Hun said. "He laid his head back down and closed his eyes."

* * *

He woke up a few hours later feeling refreshed. He did not have any more nightmares. In fact he hadnt any dreams at all that he could remember. He smacked his lips and tilted his head until the joints in his neck popped. He just waited for his other senses to wake up. The first was smell and the air was filled with the sweet aroma of cinnamon and coffee. Someone was making breakfast already. The second was sound as he heard the coffee pot in action. Then he felt a small warm body on his lap stir. The cat was back. It must have jumped down when he had jolted from his nightmare.

Leonardo was the first to awaken. He walked past where Hun was sleeping while rubbing his eyes. "Master Splinter must have made our breakfast."

"Morning," Donatellos greeting was yawned out. His bedroom was higher up and he climbed down a metal rung ladder. "Something smells good."

"Cinnamon rolls," Mikey nearly bolted out of the room that was next to Donatellos and did not climb down the rungs as much as he slid down as if it were a slide or a pole.

"Mikey," Raph grumbled as he crawled out from the room beneath the goofy turtles. "How many times do I have to tell you to not shout in the morning?"

"Leave him alone," Donatello said. "It's morning time for breakfast and-" He trailed off. His eyes were widened in shock.

"And?" Mikey asked.

"My work station," Donatello said and ran to the section of the room where his workshop was. "Everything is gone."

"Maybe you just forgot where you put it all." Mikey shrugged and stared around the room. "My comic books." He ran to one section of the room. "The'yre gone."

"Half this room is gone," Raph said as he rubbed the top of his head.

"Some sanctuary," Hun mumbled as he stood up.

"You," the cranky turtle point at him. You did this. He pulled out his sais. "I knew it was a bad mistake to take you in."

"I was asleep the whole night," Hun said as he crouched down. He had promised Gabby he would not attack them, but he was not going to allow himself to be attacked.

"Raph stop," Donatello took his place in between them. "Nothing is stolen. It just got moved."

"Moved?" Raph stared at his brother. "What do you mean by that?"

"They are all here," Mikey said as he held up a plastic storage bin. "They were just put away."

"Organized and put away," Donatello added. "The table has also been cleaned."

"Guys," Leonardo stepped out from the dining area. "You are accusing the wrong guest."

"The body guard did this?" Raph asked.

"She cleaned," Hun said and scowled. "She didn't sleep at all. She was supposed to get some sleep."

"I think we owe somebody an apology," Mikey said while holding up a finger.

"And give someone else our gratitude," Leonardo added.

Hun walked past them. "Save it." He walked into area. "It wasn't too big." There was a square table surrounded by six chairs. The refrigerator was in one corner with two small squares of counter and cabinet on each side. There was the oven, microwave and more counter space on the other side of the room and against another wall was the sink and dishwasher and more cabinet space. There was a large mixing bowl and dirty measuring cups and spoons in the sink.

"Morning," Gabby greeted them as she pulled out a tray of rolls from the oven and placed them on the stovetop. "They still need to cool before I can frost them."

"Good morning my sons," the rat greeted them and narrowed his eyes at Hun. "And my other guest."

Hun ignored him and focused on Gabby. "Did you get any sleep at all last night?"

"Gotta make sure you are safe," Gabby said as she staggered to one of the chairs. The whites of her eyes appeared a reddish pink color and there were purple half crescent moons under her eyes.

"This place is safe," Hun said. "This whole place is a safe house. That is why we are here." He turned to the turtles. "She doesn't trust you."

"Not them," Gabby said. "Just in case anyone else does eventually find this place."

"This place is secure," Donatello said. "I've set up security cameras along other parts of the sewer to make sure no one sneaks up on us."

"My dear you have done so much this day," the rodent said as he stared at Gabby. "You have even cleaned our home and put it into proper order. Although my sons will never learn this responsibility if someone does this for them."

"Sorry."

"You never have to apologize for that," Splinter said. "But your client is correct. This place will be safe and you need to get your rest."

"Well take care of the rest of breakfast," Mikey said as he approached the fridge. "Im an expert at scrambled eggs." He opened the door and pulled out a carton of eggs.

"And we'll clean up," Leonardo said.

"I'll eat next to the bed," Hun said and picked Gabby up. "Let's go princess."

"I'm the knight in shining armor," Gabby said before she yawned. "Not the princess."

"Today you are playing the role of Sleeping Beauty," Hun said as he carefully held her in his arms as if she was a child. He looked over at the turtles. "I take my coffee straight up, nothing added."

"They are offering us their home," Gabby said as she blinked her sleepy eyes. "I just try to be hospitable."

"Don't expect that from me." He laid her down on the same mattress as he slept on.

"For you to be hospitable to them or to me."

"Them." He sat down next to the mattress. "I don't want them to like me. I dont want them to be friendly with me. I hate them, always have and always will. I don;t want to be like them and I don't want to be a turtle."

"There is a cure out there," Gabby said slowly. "She had closed her eyes. And we will find it."

"We need to find out who wants me dead first," Hun said. "And I want to find out who did this to you."

"Not about vengeance."

"You may not be in it for vengeance, but I am." He continued to watch her until he felt a presence. It was Mikey who was staring at him with an odd expression while carrying a tray. "What is it?"

"Breakfast is served," Mikey said as he held out the tray. There were two cinnamon rolls on it and a large serving of scrambled eggs. There was also a large mug filled with dark liquid.

Hun snatched it out of his hands and ate without removing his eyes from his protector.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty much routine. While the rodent took the four into a different room for their ninja training time Hun did his workout. After he had finished his 3ooth sit up he removed his clothing and took a dip in their pool. Once had had showered and dressed it was lunchtime and once again he ate while watching Gabby.

"Very good my sons," the rat said once they left the room. "Leonardo you need to work on your anxiety. You were way too tense this time. Michelangelo you were too noisy."

"But I didn't say anything today," Mikey protested.

"Sound does not just come from the mouth," Splinter said and turned to his other two sons. "Raphael you have succeeded in the new drop kick maneuver."

"Thanks," Raph said with a large smile on his face.

"Donatello you have done exceptionally well," Splinter said. "In fact I want you to lead your brothers today through your exercises in the sewers."

"Thank you, Master," Donatello said and nodded. "Are you three ready?"

"Always," Raph said.

"Youll lead us well," Leonardo said.

"It's only for the exercise route," the smart turtle said.

"Yeah but you will still do well," Mike said. "You are like the smartest one of us."

"Thank you," Donatello said. "We should start with a jog." He ran out of the lair with his brothers following him.

"He will do well," Splinter said and walked to one of the couches and sat down. "Time for my stories." He turned on the TV.

Hun slowly stood up when he realized what the rat was watching. It was the same soap opera that Two Ton watched. Hun himself had never really paid attention to the plot but he recognized the characters name.

"Don't you take that tone with me, Abigail," The lady on the screen said.

"Why? You don't want me to live my life," the teenage girl said.

"I want you to stay way from Joshua," the woman said. "He is a bad influence on you. You have no idea what he has done."

"I know what he has done, mom. I know you and him had an affair. He admits he made a mistake and he loves me."

"Abigail-"

"No mom, I'm having his baby."

"And so am I."

"Oooh," Splinter sat up and grabbed the remote to turn up the volume.

Hun blinked. "This is a soap opera?"

"We prefer the term Daytime Drama," the rodent said. "Now please be quiet. I do not wish to miss any of the good stuff."

"I thought they had mushy romantic plots," Hun said as he walked around the corner of the couch. "Siblings of rich parents fighting over inheritance, babies switched at birth, backstabbing and squabbling, everyone sleeping with each other and the rare case of demonic possession, not something you see on an episode of Jerry Springer."

The rodent chuckled softly. "You will be surprised and I also like to watch Springer. Now please be quiet."

Hun sighed and sat back. There was another television screen but he couldnt think of anything else he wanted to watch. There was a computer near the brainy turtles work station and he could log on to play some more Superquest, but there was no telling when the four would return. He had just recently finished eating lunch and he was not hungry. He was never much of a reader either. So he watched the show. The rest of the interwoven plots were pretty much how Hun had described it. There was a mafia figure who had cornered another man into either doing what he wanted or something bad was going to happen to his family. Two women confronted another man who was seeing the both of them.

Hun had often looked over at Gabby who continued to sleep. She looked so peaceful, almost angelic as she slept. How did she get stuck with him? Someone out there, some force that he could not understand wanted him alive for some reason.

Once he looked back at the rat that had a slight smile and a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Hun demanded.

"Nothing," the rat answered. "Now do not interrupt."

Hun had about enough of the vermin trying to hush him and he was about to yell except for two reasons. The first was that he knew that if he attacked the rodent whether physically or verbally and he would risk being thrown out. The second reason is that he didnt want to wake Gabby.

The four turtles returned after the first soap had ended and the second one began. Leonardo went immediately to his bedroom. A few seconds later the room was illuminated by flickering light from candlelight. Donatello went to his workstation and sat down in front of the computer and turned it on. It was impressive how he was able to type as fast as he could with only six fingers. Mikey went to his corner and placed a headset on and pulled out a comic book to read. Raphael paused to give Gabby a sympathetic frown before he walked over to the indoor pool.

The second soap had started with two men in an angry confrontation. One man had noticed that the company they both work for had made a few mistakes and he pointed it to his boss who was the second man. The boss had deliberately made the mistake to cover up the fact he was embezzling. The argument grew even more heated and the boss pulled out a gun.

"Interesting," Gabby's voice was next to Huns right. "I had no idea you were into this show."

"Uh," Hun had no idea how he was going to talk himself out of this one. "There was nothing else on and I was bored."

"Okay," Gabby said. She paused to young and stretch and pulled out her phone to check her text messages. "This plot does seem very familiar."

"We didn't wake you did we?" Hun asked.

"Nope," Gabby said and dialed the numbers. "Hi Urielle? Can you stop by the store and get me a few things?"

Hun tried not to eavesdrop on the conversation and focused on the show. He did notice that once the call was finished Gabby had picked up her toiletries bag and headed to the bathroom.

When Jerry Springer came on both Raph and Mikey walked over to join them.

"Today we are going to talk with couples who may be different," Jerry Springer said on the screen. "But they all have one thing in common. One person in each couple is not the gender they said they were."

"Oh man," Mikey said

"Oh yeah," Raph said. His voice was full of enthusiasm. "This is going to be a good one."

He was right. There were screaming matches from the guests and from the crowd. One of the couples got into a fight and security had to break them up. One guy who had no idea he was really dating a man started to hyperventilate and pull out his asthma inhaler. One altercation grew to the point that it involved several members of the audience.

"Thats not how you do it," Hun said in disgust.

"Unfortunately sending the people to the hospital can cause law suits," Mikey said.

"Naw hes right," Raph said and looked up at Hun. "I think he would have made an awesome member of the Springer security team."

"Now I'd be on for a whole different reason," Hun said as he stared at his hands.

"Same reason we all would be," the rat said. "This is why we have to keep to down here and avoid making our appearance known."

"Knock, knock," Urielle said outside the entrance. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Splinter told her and turned to the cranky turtle. "Let her in."

"Sure." Raphael opened the door for the other Protector. "Whats with the groceries?"

"Gabby asked for them," Urielle said as she entered with two paper bags. There was also a plastic bag hanging off her shoulders. "She had created a leather harness on her back that held her cane. She handed one to Raph. "I think shes planning on making a cheese cake."

"I am," Gabby said. She had changed clothes, just wearing a halter-top, shorts, flip flops and her head was wrapped up in a towel. There was a shower fresh scent coming off her as well as a raspberry fragrance.

"Hmmm cheesecake," Mikey said while licking his lips. "What kind."

"Turtle," Gabby said with a wink.

"Uh," Mikey blinked.

"Like the candies," Hun explained. "Chocolate, caramel and pecans."

"Oh that sounds even better."

"I got a little something for Raph," Urielle said as she held out the plastic bag.

"Oh?" Raph looked inside while Gabby took the paper bag from him. "They made a model kit of The Shark Tank?"

"They have a whole series," Urielle said as she followed Gabby into the kitchen.

"I wonder if she needs help with the cheesecake," Mikey said as he stood up. He followed after the women.

Hun stared after them for a few minutes before he turned back to the television. The living situation wasnt so bad and it would only be a few days and then they will have found out who the sniper is and the person he was working for.


	4. Tracking

**Story 4: Hide Away**

_Chapter 3: Tracking_

* * *

When Hun's cell went off on the third day of his living in the turtles lair he was ecstatic. Finally someone will have a clue on who the mysterious sniper was, where they had last seen them and who they might be working for. As long as there was something.

The phone went off during the middle of the action pack Governor trilogy. All three movies that had both Arnold and Jessie "The Body" Ventura in them. They were some of Huns favorite moves, full of action, explosions, blood and ass kicking. He wasn't alone in watching the films. Both Mikey and Raph accompanied him. The younger turtles were both fans of the genre and filled two large plastic bowls with popcorn that were topped with generous amounts of butter and salt.

"Well its about time," Hun said when he saw that it was Raz. "What have you got for me?"

"We know what he looks like," Raz's voice said.

"Is that Raz?" Mikey asked and was promptly hushed by his brother.

Hun chose to ignore him. "Describe the little turd." He will address the relationship between Raz and Mikey later.

"He's about six feet tall or close to it," Raz said. "He's mid to late twenties, Caucasian, huge nostrils, has chin scruff and greasy dishwater blond hair. We saw him wearing dark jeans, dirty sneakers, a baseball cap and one of those dark green camper coats."

"I dont care how you did it," Hun said. "Actually I am curious. How the shell did you do it? He bit down on his tongue and cringed. Once again he was talking like his enemy. Hopefully with a description they will be able to find him and Hun will no longer have to stay in this so-called safe house."

"Decoys," Raz explained. "We got the tallest and strongest guys, made them look like you."

"Currently or in the past?" He had a feeling several of his men were not dressed like large spiky mutant turtles.

"In the past and they are equipped with bullet proof vests and helmets. They cover the head and rest just above the nose with tinted eye guard made to look like sunglasses. They also fit around the ears, painted to look like a basic Caucasian skin tone with fake hair glued on."

"Go on", Hun urged that they continued

"So when one of the decoys are out and about we make sure that we are spread out. We got several Dragons spread around and made to look like normal honest citizens so that we blend in and we got a couple of the copters in action. Well the sniper tried to nail one of the decoys and a Sky Dragon was flying just past him."

"Then what happened?"

"The bastard bolted, but I heard from the pilot that he had the 'Oh Shit' expression on his face."

"Good, have those that seen him give our artists a description."

"And well make copies and hand them to each and every member of the Purple Dragons."

"This type of thinking is why you are one of my lieutenants," Hun said. "Keep up the good work." He turned off the phone and looked up to see that Raph and Mikey had listened in on the conversation. "What do you want?"

"We were focusing on the description," Mikey said. "We want to know who to look for."

"I don't need your help."

"It's not helping," Raph said. "We want to nab the guy and the sooner we do it means the sooner you will leave and that would be good riddance."

"The feeling is mutual," Hun said as he cracked his knuckles. "I can go back to my abnormal life and work on planning your demise."

"In the words of an infamous pirate, You really need to get yourself a girl, mate," Mikey said and received a slap from Raph. "Although I am beginning to notice something." He received another slap from his brother. "Cut it out."

"Ignore him," Raph said. "He's a being a bigger idiot than you. I dont get you. You didn't mind the idea of turning into a demon with that ring, but you hate being a mutant turtle."

"I have my reasons," Hun said. He feared the Shredder would return and hunt him down. He hated admitting he had such a fear. When those ridiculous turtles mentioned Shredder his worst fears came true. If he had known that the Shredder they were talking about was not only a regular human, but also incompetent he probably would have given up in his pursuit of the mutagen that transformed him, maybe.

"At least you are in control," Raph said. "When April had that ring and was in the form of a demon she wasnt herself. She was not in control."

Hun closed his eyes. He remembered hearing something similar from Donny yesterday. Hun had wondered what the brainy turtle was doing with the computer and Donny told him that he was trying to find a cure for his mutation.

"I sympathize with you," Donatello had said after he revealed what he was working on. "I became a monster of a turtle thanks to Bishop. The transformation was painful and I became something I hated, a ferocious creature that acted out on instinct instead of thought. You may hate being like us, but at least you still have your intelligence."

Hun glanced over to where Donny was and saw that the smartest of the four brothers was at the computer, diligently trying to find a cure for him. They were keeping their promise. They also saved his and everyone elses life. His gaze shifted over to Gabby and Leonardo. The two were seated on a different couch in front of a different television. Leonardo was deeply engrossed in the book he was reading and Gabby was wearing a set of headphones that was connected to the television. She was watching some cooking show on the Food Network.

He was no longer concerned about her health. She was sleeping better now that the mattress they had originally set up for her as been moved to right next to Huns. The turtles had thought it would be a better idea if they made Gabbys bed separate from the others being that she was a female. Now that she was close to him she allowed herself to get some rest.

He turned from Gabby and noticed that Raph and Mikey were giving him a strange look. "What?"

"Nothing," Mikey said.

"Lets just sit back down and watch the damn movie," Hun said as he took his place on the couch and grabbed another handful of popcorn. And you. He pointed a finger at Mikey. "I want you to stay away from Raz."

"What are you?" Mikey asked as he folded his arms across his chest. "Her boss or her big brother?"

"I said stay away from her," Hun said and bared his teeth, hoping the sight of his razor sharp teeth would be enough in scaring the younger turtle away from Raz.

"You heard him," Raph said as he reached for a handful of popcorn. "Stay away from her. Shes a Purple Dragon. She ain't nothing but trouble."

"You don't know her," Mikey said. "Shes different."

"He doesnt know her and I do," Hun said. "And she is not a different as you may thing. She sees you all as the enemy."

"Thats not true," Mikey said. "She doesn't hate me."

Unfortunatly, Hun thought. Raz had said the same about Mikey and in a way she was right. The goofy turtle was the least mature out of the group. He loved to chow down on junk food, watch movies, play video games, and generally act like a teenager. There was also this innocent naivet about him. He seemed he wanted Hun to like him for some reason. Mikey would often invite him to play video games and watch movies with him and once while Hun was swimming the young turtle covered his eyes and told his brothers not to intrude on Hun because he was nude. Raph slapped him for that and pointed out they were all practically naked.

Hun rolled his eyes. Why did he care if Mikey was going to miss him when he was gone. He was more certain that the goofball was going to miss Gabby even more. He had become Gabbys assistant in the kitchen. Not only did he help her with the baking but he also assisted with the cleaning up afterwards. Hun had suspected the reason was because of two things. The first was that the turtle wanted to learn the recipes so that he could bake them when Gabby had left and the second reason was that he got to use a spoon to eat up the remaining batter that stuck to the sides of the bowl.

"Good afternoon," Splinter had greeted them as he exited from the training room, which also served a place to meditate. His gray fur seemed lighter in color and his eyes were wide.

"Father, what is it?" Leonardo had asked. He set down the book and stood up.

"There is nothing the matter, my son," Splinter said.

"Are you sure?" Raph asked. "You look like something has got you spooked."

"It is nothing, Raphael," Splinter said with a weak smile. "I accidentally drifted off while meditating and had a bad dream. Now if you excuse me, I will make myself a cup of tea." He hobbled his way towards the kitchen.

"Somethings wrong," Leonardo said.

"Yeah, he didnt complain about the movie being too loud," Mikey said.

Leonardo nodded. "And hes never fallen asleep during meditation."

"Old people drift off to sleep a lot," Hun said, not removing his gaze from the television screen. "Your father is no spring chicken."

"Excuse me?" Raph stood up. His fingers were hovering above the handles of his sais.

"Stand down," Leonardo said as he stood in front of his angry brother. "I hate to say this but he does have a point. Master Splinter is getting older, but I dont think that is what is bothering him, nor is it the nightmare."

"Got something," Gabby shouted. She had removed the headphones and stood up. "We have a new lead."

"We have a description," Mikey said. "From Raz."

"And also a location of sorts," Gabby said as she held up her cell phone. "Our sniper likes to hang out at Freddys. Its a greasy spoon on Wolf Street and its in between a vitamin store and a dry cleaners."

"Then that is where we will be," Leonardo said in a calm tone.

* * *

Mikey sat underneath the cover of a billboard shadow on the building across the street from Freddy's diner. He sat with his legs crossed and he was sipping on a Coke and nibbling at a chocolate bar while waiting for the sun to set before they can move more freely.

Three of them were chosen to go on the stakeout mission. Donny wanted to stay behind and try to work on finding a cure. He was also trying to contact Leatherhead but their crocodile friend was not where they were able to reach him, so Donny had to do it alone.

Raph didnt like the idea of leaving Hun alone in the lair with just Donny and Master Splinter to watch over him. Although even he admitted that the former human acts somewhat tame and will behaved with Gabby around. He liked her, then again so did Mikey and he was certain the others liked her as well, but Raph seemed to show a bit more compassion than usual to her. It wasn't like he was into her, not in the same way he seemed to be into Urielle.

Leonardo sat poised. His gaze never moved from the location of the diner. He appeared less like a turtle and more like a mountain lion ready to pounce on his prey. He almost seemed to forget that he was not alone. He did not pay attention to Raph's grumbling or Mikey's loud snacking.

Mikey was glad he brought the chocolate. His stomach would be rumbling something fierce not only due to the fact they hadnt had their dinner yet, but also that there were delicious aromas around them. Some came from Freddys but there was also the fragrance of pizza, hotdogs and pretzels from street venders and there was even an Indian restaurant nearby.

"Mikey," Raph practically shouted in Mikeys ear. Why are you not paying attention to me?

"Maybe because I'm trying to be a better ninja," Mikey answered with a mouthful of chocolate. "And trying to stay focused on the task at hand."

"Yeah with a chocolate stained beak," Raph said. "You are never focused like this."

"It's never too late for him to start," Leo said. He did not move from his position.

"Yeah," Mikey added as soon as he shoved the last of the chocolate in his mouth.

Raph sighed. "All Im saying is that I can't believe we are still doing these stakeouts, and all for Hun, although as soon as we catch this guy then the sooner we can get rid of him."

"It's not just for Hun," Leo said. "This guy is skilled. He has killed before and he will kill again and unlike Hun those people may have been innocent."

"I think Im going to miss him when hes gone," Mikey said as he licked the melted chocolate off of his fingers. "He's a good gamer."

"Hes not the one you are going to miss," Raph said. "And the only reason is because you are going to miss her pies, cookies and muffins."

"Thats not true," Mikey frowned. "Its nice having a girl living with us."

Raph shrugged and nodded. "Shes nice and all and shes been through a lot. Hun doesn't deserve her."

"Her boss has assigned her to watch over Hun," Leo said. "She is devoted to follow the task through, even though he is an enemy of ours I have to admire her for that."

"Thats not the reason," Raph said and shook his head. "Never mind. That muscle head probably hasnt realized it himself that yet."

"Like you and Urielle?" Mikey asked.

"Urielle?" Raph blinked. "We're just friends."

"Like me and Raz," Mikey said.

"How many times do I have to tell you that she is bad news?" Raph asked.

"You can repeat yourself until you are as blue as Leo's headband," Mikey said. "But I won't listen. She's really a nice girl. Shes bubbly, friendly. We have a lot of the same interests."

"Except shes a Purple Dragon." Raph was not going to forget reminding him of that little important detail.

"So was Angel."

"She never became one. Shes a good kid."

"Almost," Mikey said and held up a finger. "She almost became one and Casey stopped her. Raz didn't have a Casey in her life."

"Oh my god." Raph placed a hand over his eyes. "Do you not hear yourself?"

"Guys keep quiet," Leo said and pointed to the diner. A man in a dark green coat and a baseball cap walked inside. "Lets move." Leo catapulted himself from the roof. He soared down at an angle until he was able to grab over hanging light pole across the street.

Raph followed him and Mikey was last. He was able to grab onto the pole and swing around but he didn't quite have a perfect landing on the roof. His hands flailed about until they landed on the edge.

"Smooth," Raph said a mocking tone. You need to cut back on the chocolate, "Tubby."

"I'm not fat," Mikey said as his brothers lent him a hand. "I'm just big shelled."

"You need a little more training," Leo said. "And Raph is right. You really should cut back on the candy."

"But scientists have said that chocolate is good for you," Mikey said and wished Donny was there to confirm that fact.

"In small doses," Leo said. "Too much and you will end up becoming as toothless as-"

"A regular turtle?"

Leo smiled. "Exactly." His smiled faded when he noticed Raph was sitting of the edge of the building and staring down with an angry expression on his face. "What is it?"

"Purple Dragons," Raph said. "They have this place surrounded."

"Hun must have given them the same information that we all got from Gabby," Leo said.

"Great, we are working together," Raph said. "Except these dimwits dont know that. I bet you three nights of control of the big TV that these guys would attack us on the spot."

Mikey chose to ignore them. He studied the Purple Dragons and smiled when he caught the sight of short and spiky dark pink hair. His smile grew wider when she looked up.

Raz mouthed his name the moment she spotted him.

In the alley, Mikey mouthed back and pointed towards the direction where he wanted to meet with her. He glanced back to see his brothers were still discussing the situation before he scaled down the side of the building.

"What are you doing here?" Raz asked.

"Trying to stop a sniper," Mikey answered. "What about you?"

"We got a tip from the boss that the guy likes to hang out here," Raz said. "The creep is inside and some of us also went in to confront him. She blinked for a few seconds. "Why are you helping the boss?"

"Leo says this guy has killed before and will kill again," Mikey echoed what his eldest brother had said. "We are just making sure no innocent lives will be lost."

"You know my boss isn't innocent."

Mikey nodded. "I wish he would just chill though on us hanging out together. Its not like we are dating."

"Yeah we are just friends," Raz chuckled weakly. "And friends like to hang out and do stuff."

"You want to sneak out this Friday and go see that new zombie movie?"

"I'd love-" Gunfire had cut her off. "Son of a bitch."

"That came from inside." Mikey climbed back up to the rooftop and rejoined his brothers. "What did I miss?"

"We all missed it," Raph said. It came from the diner.

Mikey stared down at watched as several frightened customers ran out of the diner. One of them was wearing a dark green coat.

"It's him," Leo said as the sniper ran down the sidewalk. "Follow."

They followed him via the rooftops, jumping at the edges all while keeping their eyes on the sniper. Leo had waited until the man decided to duck into the shadows before he made his move and pounced on him.

The sniper slipped from his hands and pulled out a gun.

Mikey descended down and with one of his nunchucks he was able to disarm him.

"Shit," the sniper said. "What the hell are you freaks?"

"Your worst nightmare," Mikey said trying to use his best Stallone imitation.

Raph snuck up from behind the sniper and grabbed him around the shoulders. "You made the last week a living shell for me."

The gun for hire managed to remove himself from Raphs grasp as if he was made of oil.

"Oh no you don't," Mikey said as he took a firm hold on the guys jacket. He was not going to let him get away.

The creep managed to slide out of the jacket and took off running, leaving Mikey with the ugly coat.

"Don't let him get away," Leo said as he and Raph took of after the guy.

Mikey stared at the coat. It sure was ugly, but it could be useful if the sniper did elude his brothers. He searched through the pockets and came across a glossy black Zippo lighter with flames painted on it, a flat metallic purple cell phone that was adorned with stars, a plush tiger key chain and a pair of silver cufflinks that were in the shape of lightening bolts.

Two more gunshots were heard.

"He had two guns?" Mikey asked as he placed the items in a pouch on his belt that he used when he found interesting stuff when patrolling the ran as fast as he could. His knees were practically banging against his plastron as he raced towards the direction of the gunfire. What he saw had him frozen in place. Leo was cradling Raph. The younger of the two had his hands covering his lower right side while blood spilled out.

"Raph," Mikey gasped. "No."

"There is a manhole cover a few yards ahead," Raz said. "She was right behind him and was also out of breath."

"Raz?" Mikey had no idea she followed him.

"I had to follow you," she said and held up her cell phone. "I told the others that you were headed in the opposite direction. You better go before they get wise."

"Thank you," Mikey said. Raph was wrong about her and when he gets better then Mikey will let him know it.

* * *

Mikey and Leo carried their brother through the sewers as fast as they could. Time was running out for Raph, faster than the speed of his blood trickling from his wound.

"Guys," Casey said as he, Donny, and Urielle caught up with them. "How is he?"

"Not looking good," Leo said. "He missed the chest, but he could have struck a kidney or his liver."

"Let me see." Urielle approached him. "She placed one hand on Raph and seemed to be in deep concentration." Keep walking.

The six of them returned to the lair. Urielle never removed her hand from the wound and Raph seemed to have regained his normal deep green color. He was still covered in sweat and looked weak.

"My son," Master Splinter said. There were tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.

"Put him on my bed,' Gabby said as she placed her hand over Urielle's.

Mikey and others placed Raph on the smaller mattress. Don rolled up the sheets that Gabby was using and placed it under Raphs feet.

Hun stood away from the others. He did not help, but he did not get in the way either. He almost looked concerned until he noticed Mikey was looking at him.

"Now," Urielle said as she and Gabby removed their hands. Urielle sent a piece of metal flying across the floor before she and the other protector put their hands back over the wound and continued the healing process. A couple of minutes went by and the two removed their hands and sat down.

Raphael was no longer bleeding. Their was no gaping hole, no puncture wound, not even a scratch. The wound was completely healed.

"Raph," Mikey flung his arms around his brother.

"Easy bro," Raph said. "I still feel a little sore and tired."

Mikey pulled away as the others took their turn to embrace his brother. He smiled at the two protectors who both look exhausted.

"Thank you," Splinter said to the ladies. "Thank you for saving my son."

"Don't need to mention it," Urielle said with a yawn.

"It drains them," Hun said. He had been quiet up until now. "Healing saps them of their energy." He picked up the metallic piece that was on the floor. "This was the bullet."

"Leonardo I want you to prepare some tea for your brother and the ladies," Splinter ordered.

"Yes, Master," Leo said and headed off to the kitchen.

"I'm glad you are alive," Mikey said as he sat down. I thought we were going t--Ouch." He landed on his treasure pouch.

"You okay?" Raph asked.

"I'm fine," Mikey said as he emptied the pouch of its contents. I forgot. I found these things in that guys jacket. He picked up the cellular phone. In the light of the lair he could see the plastic gems in the shape of a crescent moon and stars that were affixed to it.

"That cellphone could be useful," April said.

"That was his?" Raph asked.

"I don't think so," Casey said. "I read about how some serial killers like to keep souvenirs from their victims."

"Ewww," Mikey said as he set it down and dumped the remaining contents out.

"That phone looks just like yours, Gabby," Hun said.

"What?" Gabby sat up. "May I see?" She studied the phone as soon as it was handed to her. "This is my favorite color and I like decorating stuff with celestial images."

"Gabby?" Urielle looked at her.

"This may have been mine," Gabby said. "This guy we are after. I think he is the same one that tried to kill me."


	5. Conversations

**Story 4: Hide Away**

_Chapter 4: Conversations_

* * *

Hun sat emotionless for a few seconds while the news was digested. Not only was this little shit trying to off him, but also he was the one who nearly drowned Gabby and caused her to lose her memories. He felt his hands clenched up in anger and gritted his teeth. He wanted to personally pound this guy's head in until it exploded like a water balloon.

"This phone is almost the exact same as my new phone," Gabby said as she pulled out the phone she was currently using. The only difference was in the shade of purple and the position and color of the plastic gems. "I bet this one has a picture of a dolphin leaping on the screen."

"I saw something fall from it," Donatello spoke up. "A small folded piece of paper."

Everyone stared down at the floor and sure enough there was a small scrap of paper that could fit inside a cell.

Gabby picked it up and unfolded it. "Appointment with Dr. Bannon on Tuesday," she read. "I hope he's not upset that I couldn't keep the appointment."

"Good lord girl," Urielle said as she shook her head. "Considering all that you been through and the fact we found out this neat tidbit of information and you are concerned about not making an appointment?"

"I wonder what kind of doctor he is, or she is," Gabby said. "General practitioner, dentist, a specialist, gynecologist."

"You don't know?" Casey asked as he scratched the top of his head. "How could you not know something like that? Did you hit your head or something?"

Red filled Hun's vision. He bared his teeth as he stomped up to Jones.

"Dude, that was uncool," Urielle said.

"Jones," Hun growled and grabbed the human by the collar of his shirt. "The next words that fall out of your mouth better be an apology."

"Uh," Jones blinked. "I'm sorry, Gabby."

"Let him go," Gabby placed her hand on Hun's wrist. "He didn't know."

"Know what?" Mikey asked. He looked at Donny who just shrugged and Raph who actually did look a little annoyed at Jones for a few seconds.

"I'll tell them," Gabby said. "I nearly died over a year ago. Our assassin struck me against the side of the head and pushed me into a pool at a gym. I was lucky there was an employee that was at the right place at the right time, since as you can see I'm alive."

"But your memories didn't survive," Splinter said in a sympathetic tone.

Gabby shook her head. "At the hospital I met Charlotte. She somehow knew what had happened and she knew about my skills in Savate and Brazilian Ju Jitsu. Although I had to be horrible if I couldn't defend myself."

"That can happen to anyone," Raph said as he pointed to his plastron where the gunshot wound was.

"She's her own harshest critic," Urielle said.

"Charlotte gave me a job, a place to stay, a purpose and she gives me clues to my past," Gabby explained.

"The same," Urielle said. "Except I nearly died in my sleep due to apnea and I remember everything."

"Wait," Raph held up his hands. "You nearly died, Urielle?"

"All of us protectors had a near death experience," Urielle managed to get out before a yawn overtook her. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Raph said. "I probably feel better than you now and I bet that tea will help."

"I hope you like the blend," Leo said. He came in carrying a tray that had three steaming cups of tea and a plate that was piled high with sandwich quarters. "I also figured you may need a recharge on your proteins and carbs and made peanut butter sandwiches."

"Thanks bro," Mikey said as he reached for one of the sandwich quarters.

Hun grabbed his wrist. "Those are not for you."

"He thinks every time there is food it's for him," Raph said as helped himself to one of the sandwiches and a cup of tea.

The rodent cleared his throat. "I think it would be best if we leave them alone for a while."

Hun didn't argue. That sounded as good as a plan as any.

* * *

The next day held a couple of surprises for Hun. The first was the fact that a few of the Dragons went to the police to drop of some of the sketches of the assassin. He was a little shocked that they would do something that bold, but also a bit pleased. If they have everyone out on the street looking for this guy the better. Hun had heard that Leonardo had informed Karai about the sniper and she sent several Foot, both human and mutant in search of their guy.

The other surprise was that crocodile freak was able to answer Donny's request and appeared at the lair with an armload of more technology.

"Do we have a blood sample?" the larger reptile asked as he set down the equipment on the table.

"Not yet," Donny said. "Hun, we need you for a few minutes."

"Fine," Hun got up from the couch and approached the two nerds. He was getting bored with the dvd marathons that Mikey insisted on them watching.

"Don't be too long," the youngest turtle said. "I'm in the mood to watch some Venture Bros. They have this character that reminds me of you, Hun."

"Later," Hun barked and turned his attention to the two brainy reptiles.

"My goodness," the crocodile gasped. "Is that really you in there?"

"What more proof you want, freak?" Hun asked. He was about to get tired of those who knew him in the past having their looks of disbelief at his mutated body.

"That would be you," the large reptile said. "A bit ironic how you became the very thing you despise the most."

"Let's can the small talk," Hun said. "Take my blood."

"On it." Donny pulled out a syringe. "Now you may feel a little pinch."

"Do you think I'm afraid of mere needles?" Hun asked. He held out his non tattooed arm and watched as the brainy turtle plunged in the needle and withdrew a small sample of blood.

"I don't know if this will be enough," the crocodile said as he took the vial of blood from Donny.

"Take as much as you want," Hun said.

"I think he means that we need more than just blood," Donny said. "I wish I could get a small sample of that mutagen."

"Perhaps the chemical that mutated us would work," the crocodile suggested.

"It can, but it isn't exactly the same."

"If you can't change me back then can you find some way to charge Gabby's phone?" Hun asked. He may be a lost cause but not the memories of his protector. "Her old phone."

"I could try," Donny said. "But I can't provide a service for her to use."

"But she can write down the numbers that are stored, correct?"

"That would work."

"May I inquire about this mysterious Gabby?" The croc asked.

They filled him on the situation. Hun started first with when Gabby was first assigned to protect him up to the fact that someone wants him dead and the night before when Raph was nearly killed.

"These decoys look like your human self," the croc said while staring at Hun.

"That's what I've been told," Hun confirmed.

"And when the sniper came up against Donatello's brother's he was frightened," the crocodile continued. "As if he had never seen a mutant turtle before."

"And that is what I've been told," Donny nodded.

"Then there is a chance that this assassin doesn't know that Hun has been mutated."

Hun blinked. "Why didn't that thought cross my mind sooner?"

"I'm surprised that I didn't think of it," Donny said. "This might work out to our advantage, of course we have to work on figuring what that advantage would be."

"I am certain you will figure it out." the rodent walked up to them. He had said he had been meditating but Hun had guessed he had fallen asleep and had another nightmare due to how frazzled he looked. The rat had been having several nightmares in a row and even woke Hun and Gabby up by screaming. He refused to tell anyone what that the horrible dreams were about.

"Is something wrong?" Donny asked.

"Nothing is wrong," Splinter said and turned to Hun. "I wish to have lunch with out guest alone."

"Do you want me to tell Gabby?" Hun asked. He wasn't sure if he said guest or guests.

The rat shook his head. "Just you."

* * *

There was larger burner in the middle of the table in the kitchen and a pot was placed on the burner. There was some sort of liquid bubbling around inside the pot that had the mixed aroma of oil and broth.

"Soup?" Hun asked as he raised a brow muscle.

"Hot Pot," Splinter answered and walked to the fridge. He removed several small bowls and returned to the table.

"What is hot pot?" Hun asked as he stared at the contents of the bowls. He saw different kinds of meat cuts. There was chicken, shrimp and beef. Some of the other bowls had vegetables.

"This," Splinter said as he dumped the contents of the bowls into the boiling pot. He took the empty dishes to the sink, washed his hands and grabbed a ladle, two larger bowls, a fork and two sets of chopsticks.

"Looks like a kind of stew or soup to me," Hun said as he watched the meat and vegetables as the cook.

"This is different," Splinter said as he set a bowl, a pair of chopsticks and the fork in front of Hun. "While it cooks we will talk."

"About what?"

"You are different."

"Is it not obvious?" Hun stared at his hands.

"You are different on the inside." The rat pointed at him. "You were concerned about my son last night."

"We have a common enemy," Hun said. He felt his stomach gurgle and hoped the rat hadn't heard it. "My vengeance will not be met if they are killed by someone else."

The rodent sighed. "You hide this new side about behind your desire of revenge."

"So?"

"So it will become your undoing. I already know you will never have your so called revenge on my sons for three reasons. The first is that you know they are not to blame for this mutation. The second is this growing inner change and the third reason I will not allow you to destroy my family again, or assist in destroying my family."

"I'm a cold blooded reptile because of them."

"No, you are like this because of your own actions. You are a grown man. It is time you act like it and accept responsibility for your actions."

"Don't act like a father to me," Hun said as he stood up.

"Someone should," Splinter snapped. His expression lightened. "You said a father and not my father. Did you have one?"

"Yes," Hun said. A bitter taste formed in his mouth.

"You dislike him. What has he done to you that earned such ire?"

"Ignored me," Hun grunted. He decided not to beat around the bush about it. "They both did. They were workaholics with the only concern about money and trying to keep up the pretense of picture perfect family. They had my own life planned for me before I was even born and didn't listen to me when I expressed what I wanted, what I needed."

"How so?" Splinter picked up the ladle. There were slots in it. He used it to fish out the vegetables and put it into his bowl.

"Whenever I did good on an assignment or drew a picture they would just put it on the fridge without even looking at it." Hun used the ladle and spooned himself some of the vegetables. "They only wanted to talk about work, not about how my day went. Whenever I did something they did not like they just waved their finger and used standard punishments like no dessert or being sent to my room."

"And they did not work?" Splinter asked as he used his chopsticks to pick up a piece of broccoli and put it in his mouth.

"None. I tried to be the good kid at first even though I wasn't best at school and when that didn't get their attention I went the other route. I would hang out with the older bad kids and learn their techniques before I inflicted on others."

"You became a bully."

"Of course," Hun said as he tried to use the wooden eating utensils. He kept fumbling, either dropping the food or the sticks. "I used to be able to use these."

"You are still getting used to your hands. I will not be insulted if you used a fork instead."

Hun grabbed a fork and stabbed at a carrot. "I didn't beat up everybody who was smaller or weaker." He thought about his childhood.

* * *

Hunter stared at the note his teacher had written.

_Dear Mr. And Mrs. Mason. Your son, Hunter has tripped one of his fellow classmates today and insulted several others. He does not get along well with others and this is becoming a nuisance to my classroom where I try to teach the students how to cooperate and work well together. I think it is time that you and I have a talk._

He had come close to bad mouthing Mrs. Coorie when she asked him if insulting his fellow classmates was really the best way to get a point across. The stupid lady did the same again when Hunter tripped that know it all, David. He was sick of people making fun of the fact that he wasn't the best student. At least his gym teachers liked him.

He was going to have to give it to his parents, although what load of good was that going to do? They would use the same lecturing tone as Mrs. Coorie did and not really pay attention to what that note said.

As he turned a corner her heard a girl crying. There were three boys running down the sidewalk with a girl's bike. Had to be a girl's bike. It was light blue in color with large fluffy white clouds painted on it. There were streamers hanging off of the bars and a white basket with blue plastic flowers in the front. It also had training wheels on it. Why the heck did these guys want it? There were in the same grade as Hunter.

Not too far from behind was Madeline. Her family lived right across the hall from Hunter's. She was okay for a girl. She hated dresses because they kept her from kicking people in the butt and she was only six. That was pretty cool attitude for a six-year-old girl. Madeline wasn't kicking. She had trouble walking and Hunter could see why. Her right knee was bleeding.

Hunter glared at the boys with the bike. It wasn't hard to figure out what had happened. A part of him wanted to smile. He had someone to beat up.

"Nice bike, homos," Hunter said as he ran up to them. "Do you use the basket to carry your Barbies to your next tea party?"

"Get lost." One of the boys said.

"I've been having a bad day," Hunter said as he cracked his knuckles. "And now you made it better." He ran up to the boy who shouted at him and struck his fist right in the nose.

Another boy ran up to him but Hunter was ready. He struck out his foot and kicked him right in the middle of the nuts before he rammed his fist up into the boy's chin.

"Shit!" The third boy turned tail and ran.

"Not so easy," Hun said as he grabbed him by the bottom of the shirt. Either the material was cheap or it got weak from several washings but it ripped away, allowing the boy to escape and Hunter holding onto the scrap.

"Keep on running you pussies," Hunter shouted. He spat on the cement the way he saw the older kids do and walked the bike back to Madeline. "This yours?"

Madeline stopped sniffling to look up at him. "Yes."

"What did they do to you?" Hunter asked when his eyes fell on her knee.

"They pushed me off my bike," Madeline said. "I told them they couldn't have it and why would they want a girl's bike?"

"They're jerks that's why." Hunter walked over to the nearest fire hydrant. He grabbed onto one end and fiddled with it until it sprinkled out some water. "Come here."

Madeline hobbled up to him and he held her leg under the trickle until most of the blood was washed away. Hunter took the scrap of cloth he tore off of that one boy's shirt and wrapped it around her knee.

"Can you get on your bike?" Hunter asked.

"I think so," Madeline said. She used her good leg to hop up on her bike while Hunter held it and she swung the other leg over. She adjusted herself on the seat until she got comfortable.

"Now you hold on to the handle bars," Hunter instructed. "I'm going to push you home."

"What about the steps?' Madeline asked. They had to climb up a small handful of steps to get to the apartment.

"We'll just ask for help."

* * *

Splinter's ears went slack and a smile appeared on his face. "At one time in your life you were a knight in shining armor to someone."

Hun shrugged. "I just really wanted to beat up on someone."

"Yet you were there for your friend." The rat used the slotted ladle to scoop up some of the meat from the pot and put it in his bowl.

"She was a friend," Hun said. She was only friend of his that was a girl. He didn't have many that he would consider true friends. "She came to my defense a few years later. I was going through one of my many growth spurts. Other kids made fun of my height. Asked me how the weather was up there. She comes running up asks how the weather was for them and says that it looked fair to partially stupid."

Splinter nodded. He was hoping for some more information about Madeline.

"She was concerned about me becoming a Purple Dragon." Hun spooned up some of the various meats into his bowl. "She kept asking me about my bandaged up arm after I got my dragon tattooed to it. I told her it was none of her business and slammed the door on her."

"Just like in that movie."

"Just like in _The Godfather_," Hun agreed. "And you know what she did shortly after that? She made a dozen chocolate cupcakes with I'm sorry written on each one. She had nothing to be sorry about."

"And that was when the friendship ended?"

"No. We were still friends, at least until her family moved to Iowa. The move happened between middle school and high school for her. I gave her a nice going away present. I invited her to the prom."

"You danced?" Splinter raised a brow.

"Didn't matter. It was my junior year. I had started to work for the Shredder and even though she wasn't in high school yet I wanted to make her happy. From the way my female classmates went on these kinds of events made girls feel like princesses."

"That was a wonderful thing you have done."

Hun shrugged and ate some of the meat. "We lost touch after she moved."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Last I heard she got accepted into a university and graduated with a high GPA. She's better off without someone like me in her life."

The rat sighed but did not say anything. The two continued their meal in silence. Hun wished he had heard of this hot pot sooner. It was delicious.

"I know you can not do anything for Madeline," Splinter began once the meal was finished. "But what about doing something nice for someone else?"

"Like who?" Hun didn't really have anyone in his life that he wanted to do something nice for.

"What about your protector?"

"Gabby?" Hun asked. She did deserve something nice. "I want to help her remember."

"Until then there is something simple."

"What would that be?"

"Breakfast in bed," the rat said as he got out of his chair. "With lots of flowers. Lots and lots of flowers." He opened a drawer and pulled out a book. "Lots and lots and lots of flowers." He handed the book to Hun.

Hun was about to ask where the hell was he going to find flowers in the sewers when he looked at the book. It was about origami and other paper craft.

* * *

Hun spent the rest of the day in one corner of the lair while he worked at folding the scraps of paper that he had. He pulled out pages from old magazines and newspapers. He tried different techniques from folding to also using scissors and glue. He not only made flowers, but also stars, a crescent moon, and a dolphin.

The other turtles were curious as to what he was doing. Leonardo took one look at him and seemed satisfied. Donny watched for a few minutes before he returned to work with Leatherhead. Raph watched over his shoulder and was about to comment until he was chased away by his rodent father. Mikey watched a few minutes before he sat down next to Hun and began trying his hand at the paper craft.

When Hun had finished making all that he wanted to make he placed the dried and completed works in a clear plastic storage bin and placed it next to his mattress with a towel thrown over the top.

Hun made certain he was the first to wake up before Gabby would stir. He wanted her to sleep in and not feel compelled to bake anything. He set the alarm on his own cell for six thirty and quickly turned off before it could wake anyone else.

He decided French toast would be easy enough to make. He mixed the eggs, milk and cinnamon together and dipped about three slices of bread in the mixture before he fried it up along with a couple of sausages. He placed the warm food on the same plate and drizzled syrup on the toast.

"Good morning," Splinter greeted him in the kitchen. "It seems you have accepted and are following my advice."

Hun grunted as he poured a cup of coffee for Gabby. He put in two spoons of sugar like she liked and placed the cup on a tray along with the plate of food and a small fruit salad. All that was needed was the final touch. He had brought in his art craft with him and he placed the flowers and other decorations on the tray, surrounding the plate bowl and cup.

Gabby was already awake when Hun returned from the dining area with her breakfast. She was still in her pajamas. She left the bathroom and was on her way to the kitchen.

"Sit," Hun ordered.

"Stay and roll over?" Gabby joked. Her eyebrows were raised when she saw the tray. "What is that?"

"Your breakfast," Hun answered. "It is best served while you are in bed or on the couch."

"I'll take the couch," Gabby said as she lied down on the couch with her head propped up against the armrest. "You made French toast?"

"Just for you," Hun said as he laid the tray down on her lap. "The rest of us can have cereal."

Gabby used her fork and knife to cut out a bite size piece from the stack. "Hmmm," she said after she finished chewing and swallowing. "That's pretty good."

"I'm glad you liked it." Hun barely paid attention to the sounds of the other turtles waking up.

"What smells good?" Mikey asked.

"My client made me breakfast in bed," Gabby said. "I think it's the sweetest thing he has ever done."

Hun felt his cheeks warm up and he turned to face the turtles and glared. Not one of them better joke about this.

"So there is none for us?" Mikey asked in a disappointed tone.

"We can make our own breakfast," Donny said as he placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Let's leave these two alone." He and Mikey followed Leonardo into the kitchen.

Raphael was the last to stay. He stared at Hun and Gabby with a frown while shaking his head.

"Do you have a problem?" Hun asked.

"No," Raph said and sighed. "That's just not fair."

"If you want French toast then you can make it yourself."

"That's not it."

"Then what is it?" Hun nearly shouted the question. He had no idea what the tough guy turtle wanted.

"Nevermind," Raph said as he shook his head and followed after his brothers.

"Punk," Hun grunted and turned back to watch his Protector eat her breakfast.

* * *

**A/N:** S.W. Thank you for the review. I'm glad you are enjoying the story.


	6. Hiding No More

**Story 4: Hide Away**

_Chapter 5: Hiding No More._

* * *

Everyone was after him. Everyone that even so as much looked at him knew who he was and were going to try and take him down or report to someone who would. Those were the thoughts that ran through Clark Paulson's mind as he raced back to his hole in the wall apartment with a bag of food from the run of a mill fast food joint. He was almost certain that nearly everyone in the city was after him. He knew for certain that cops and Purple Dragons were and the Dragons were desperate enough to get the cops to assist.

As for everyone else, Clark wasn't certain if they knew who he was or not but any tough looking youth he shied away from. Even if they were not members of the Purple Dragons they could be a member of another smaller gang and the Dragons were known for recruiting other gangs or paying them for information, such as the whereabouts of the guy who was trying to off their boss.

That wasn't the worst of it. There were also large green freaks running around trying to take them down. He wasn't sure if they were supposed to be turtles or lizards. He knew they were some kind of reptile. These creatures were also stealthy, knew martial arts and carried weapons. Maybe they were aliens for all that he knew. What he did know was that he shot one and hopefully killed it and if Arnie flicks have taught him anything was that if it bleeds then it can die.

They had his old jacket. Clark had wanted to kick himself for losing it, except there was no other way he would have been able to have gotten away from such freaks. That was his favorite jacket and not only did he lose that but also four of his keepsakes from past hits. There was another worry that had entered his head. Could these creatures track him down based on the scent of the jacket? Clark had no idea how good of a sense of smell reptiles had. He knew that certain furry creatures like bears, dogs, cats and rodents had an excellent sense of smell, but he had no idea how good a lizard or a turtle's was.

Hopefully they won't be able to track him down based on appearance. He had cut his hair and dyed it a dark brown. He donned a Yankee's jacket and wore a wool knit hat. He had also acquired a pair of sunglasses. He looked different now. The Purple Dragons knew his old face and not his new one.

He still took extra cautions. He stayed in the shadows and ran instead of walked. He avoided Freddy's and he was really disappointed about that. Clark still cased around the Purple Dragon's headquarters but hadn't seen sight of their giant of a leader.

"Damn," Clark grumbled as he dropped the food on the table. He wanted it to be over. He wanted to kill this Hun and collect the money. Clark could go to a different borough of the city, or move to Jersey or somewhere else. He could start fresh. He'll get his name on the street. Once other people knew about his success then they would also hire him.

Just as he was about to take a bite from his burger he heard the phone ring. Now what?

"Hello?" Clark greeted, hoping he was able to hide the annoyance that he had felt.

"Mr. Paulson," the voice on the other end sent a slow chill down Clark's spine. A voice like that could only belong to the man who had hired him to take out the leader of the Purple Dragons.

"Mr. Vorst," Clark said. "I mean hello. How are things at your end?"

"What is going on at my end is not a concern for you," Vorst said. "I take it by your cheerful tone that you have either succeeded in the task we have given to your, or you are close to that goal."

"Well you see there are complications," Clark said.

"How can there be complications?" Vorst asked. "I thought it would be very simple. You track down the target. You shoot him dead. I receive confirmation and you get paid. That isn't too difficult."

"No it isn't, but you don't understand," Clark said. He hoped Vorst wasn't going to drop him and hire someone else to finish the job, not after all that he had been through. "These Purple Dragons had set up a trap, several traps to be exact. The had their helicopters out while I was trying to off their boss and they got a good look at me."

"It isn't my fault that you have gotten sloppy."

"They cornered me at my favorite burger joint. They have somehow even convinced the police to track me down."

"And once again that is not my fault or problem," Vorst said.

"Other people are tracking me down," Clark said. He decided to leave the part about the freaks out. Vorst wasn't about to believe him anyways. "I had to take extra precautions."

"That is your concern not mine, or my boss. She and I both expect to see some results, unless you don't think you are still able to complete the task."

"I can complete it," Clark said. "I can off him. I'll do it soon."

"Have it done before dawn and I'll double the payment."

"Double?" Clark nearly choked. Forget just relocating. He could also think about retiring.

"Double," Vorst confirmed. "Have a good evening Mr. Paulson."

"Double the pay," Clark whispered after Vorst had hung up. He was defiantly going to try and take care of the job tonight. That meant he had to leave now for Purple Dragon headquarters. "Shit."

* * *

Hun leaned back on the faded gray couch, but not too far as to accidentally tip it over. He didn't want that couch to knock into the one used by Leonardo and Donny who were playing a video game, or sent Splinter to tumble out. He just wanted to be comfortable as he read the magazine in his hands.

The production of dinner would begin in an hour and it was going to be Raphael's turn. That would be if anyone can break the tough guy away from talking with April and Urielle. Hun had noticed a major difference in the way Raph would speak to the two ladies. With April it was casual and friendly but with Urielle it was different. His smile was a little wider and his laugh was different.

Urielle was also returning the same amount of communication. She was also giggling and leaning towards Raph whenever he spoke. She also did the hair toss when she spoke.

"Aw shell," Raph said after a few minutes. "I got dinner duty tonight."

"Whoops," April said as she checked her watch. "I didn't want to delay you."

"No problem," Raph said. "I'll probably just put in one of those family entrees in the oven and heat up some of those steamer veggies in the microwave."

"At least we know dessert will be good," Urielle said in a teasing tone.

"Hey now don't you start," Raph wagged a finger at her.

"We better get going," April said and turned to where the others were. "Bye everyone."

"Bye April," Donny and Leo said without removing their focus from the game.

Splinter did not notice. He was wearing the TV headphones and was focused on his program.

"Bye," Hun grunted and gave a small wave of his hand. He didn't hate April and he didn't like her either. Urielle was okay in his book, being a friend of Gabby's.

"Hey Gabs," Urielle shouted. "We are leaving. Call me if you need anything."

"Will do," Gabby shouted from the kitchen. She was making a pie of her own invention called a chocolate tropical bliss pie. She described it as being a cross between a coconut cream, banana cream, and chocolate cream pie.

"Take care," Mikey shouted back. He of course was helping Gabby out.

The final goodbyes were said and the two women had left with Raph staring at the doorway with the sappiest smile on his beak that Hun had ever seen on the turtle.

Raph sighed and turned back. His eyes fell on Hun. "What?"

"Nothing," Hun said and turned back to his magazine. It was obvious that reptile had feelings for Urielle and she was flirting right back. He wondered if he should be disgusted by it. Humans having relationships with mutant reptiles was borderline bestiality. Then again he still found human women attractive.

A finger poked him in the shoulder. Hun turned around and glared at the two younger turtles.

"Is he all right?" Leo asked.

"Your brother?" Hun asked. He thought they were talking about Raphael. "He just has a crush on Urielle."

"No," Donny said. "We are talking about our father." He blinked. "Wait Raph has a crush on Urielle?"

"I thought you were a genius," Hun said and could not believe that Donny hadn't noticed that detail.

"I just been more focused on research," Donny said.

"How is Splinter?" Leo asked.

"He's fine." Hun glanced back at the rodent. Splinter was smiling as he continued to watch his show. "He looks happy."

"I know you may not care," Leo began. "But we are worried. He has been having a lot of nightmares, even when he is meditating, and he won't tell us anything."

"The only odd thing I've seen him do is take out a copy of the bible," Hun said. He figured the only religious books the rat would read would be based on Buddhism and Shintoism.

"We have all kinds of books on various religions," Leo explained. "Not odd for any of us to read those."

"The only thing I've seen him look at is the Book of Revelations."

Both turtles stared at each other.

"That's not good," Donny said in a weak tone.

"Especially if these nightmares are actually visions."

"Are you serious?" Hun asked. "His dreams may be harbingers about the end." He rubbed his head. The rodent was special even back when he was just a house pet. Splinter had explained how he and the turtles became mutated to Gabby and where he learned his ninjitsu, prompting the Protector to ask if he was one of the rats from NIMH.

Hun's phone went off, snapping him out of the fear of another possible apocalypse. He stared at the number and noticed it had come from Two Ton.

"Boss we got some new info," Two Ton said.

"What is it?" Hun asked as he pressed the button for the speakerphone option.

"Just as we suspected our creep changed his appearance," Two Ton explained. "He changed his hair color, wears a new jacket and hat."

"Are you certain it is the same one?" Hun asked.

"Very certain. He's got the same thin lips, the flat chin, Judd Nelson nostrils, everything. We noticed he was hanging around a lot and we have been taking pictures of people we see a lot and don't know and then we tried putting on the cap and old hair style in that photo store program the artists like, and we got a match."

"What is his new look?" Hun asked.

"Dark brown hair cut short," Two Ton answered. "Not military short, just like business casual. Somewhere in that area. He's got a pair of sunglasses on. A dark blue knit cap and a standard Yankee's jacket on."

"Does everyone know?" Hun asked.

"Every Dragon is on the lookout," Two Ton answered. "The artsy ones are even working on making copies of his latest new look and giving them to the police."

"Good," Hun said. "If you come across anything new let me know."

"Will do, boss," Two Ton said.

Once the call had ended Hun looked up to see that both Leo and Splinter were looking at him. The rodent had removed the headset from his ears. Donatello was at his computer. His fingers were dancing away across the keys.

"What's going on?" Hun asked.

"Working on an update," Donny said. "Based on your description. I can also print this out and make copies, even send one to Casey."

"Why?"

"We vowed to help," Leo said. "And I'm not about to break that vow."

Hun closed his eyes. These four turtles were his enemies. He hated them and they dislike him, but they allowed him to live with them. They were trying to track down the assassin that was after Hun. There was a time when Hun would have laughed and called them saps because in the end he would attack them once their alliance had ended, but now things felt a little different. God damn rat for being right.

He picked up the phone and hit redial. "Two Ton this is me."

"What is it, Boss?" Two Ton asked.

"Instead of this guy hunting me we are going to hunt him," Hun said. "Try to catch him if you can. If you can't then keep tabs on him. I want to know where he is at all times."

"You got it, boss," Two Ton said.

Hun set the phone down on the coffee table and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"Something I should have done days ago," Hun said and went to one of the plastic storage bins that was near his mattress. When he was looking for old newspapers and magazines the other day he also came across several scraps of cloth that he felt may have been useful if he had run out of paper.

"The pie is cooling," Gabby called out.

"The pie and the two of us are lucky to survive," Mikey said. "Raph nearly blew up the kitchen."

"Mikey you know that's not true," Gabby said.

"What's he saying about me?" Raph asked.

Hun ignored them as he searched for the last thing he needed, a pair of brown leather knee pads. He found the largest pair that he could find and returned to where everyone had gathered.

"Hun," Leo addressed him as he stood up. "You still haven't explained what you are doing."

"No more flight," Hun explained as he removed his top. "Just fight. I'm sick of running, sick of hiding. This guy won't stop until I'm dead, or at least until he is dead." He removed his shorts and belt.

"Uh," Raph rubbed the top of his head. "Why are we being exposed to this strip show?"

"You said we are almost as naked as he is," Mikey said.

"I still don't want to see it," Raph said.

Hun ignored them. He took out several black scraps of cloth. He tied a few around his wrists and two more on his arms in between his elbow and shoulder spikes. He placed the kneepads over his knees.

"What are you doing?" Gabby asked. Her voice was soft and full of concern.

"Taking a stand," Hun said as he poked holes through the last scrap with his claws. "I'm going out there and taking this guy out myself."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Mikey asked.

"Maybe," Hun said as he tied the band over his face. "Maybe not. This guy is looking for the human leader of the Purple Dragons. He has no idea what I look like now." The last thing he put on was his belt with the golden symbol of the Purple Dragons. "This ends now."

"You know I can't let you go out there," Gabby said as she placed her hand on top of his. "Not without me."

"Or me," Mikey said as he placed his hand on top of Gabby's.

"I want to see this guy go down," Raph said as he added his hand to the stack.

"I don't want to see anyone die by his hands," Leo said as he added his hand. "Whether they are innocent or not."

"We are in this together," Donny said. His hand was the last.

"This is dangerous," Splinter said. "I nearly lost one of you to this man. I do not like the idea of you fighting him without me being there."

"That means you are also coming?" Leo asked.

"Precisely," Splinter said.

* * *

"What do you mean you lost him?" Hun yelled at the phone in his hand. "I ordered you to keep track of him." He braced himself against the side of the Turtles' Hauler. They were traveling away from Purple Dragon Headquarters towards the location the assassin was last seen.

"He slipped into the crowds," Two Ton explained. "We try tried to follow him, but he just merely disappeared."

"Great," Hun grunted and stared at the rest of the group. Not only did the vehicle contain himself, the four ninja turtles, Splinter and Gabby, but also had April, Casey and Urielle.

"This guy is a like Houdini," Donny said as he drove the vehicle. "He slips from our grasp and now this."

"Never give up," Mikey said. He sat next to Hun "Never surrender." He held up his shell cell. "I got a text from Raz. She says she saw the guy running down Eastman."

"Why hasn't she-" Hun was interrupted by his phone going off. "Hello?"

"Hey boss its me," Raz greeted him. "Two Ton may have lost him but not my team. I caught him going down Eastman."

"Keep your eye on him," Hun said. "And report to me first." He glared at Mikey. "Why did she contact you first?"

The youngest turtle shrugged. "She likes me more?"

"That's not important," Leo said. "Donny how fast do you think it will take us to reach Eastman?"

"Five minutes," Donny said. "Everyone hold on."

Hun braced himself for the lurch that was caused by the increase in speed. Everyone tried to hold on toe keep from sliding back and forth and into each other. He was certainly not going to complain about the way his Dragons drove from now on.

"Donatello slow down," Splinter ordered. "Those of us who are not supposed to be green now are."

"Sorry," Donny said as the speed decreased.

"What's that up ahead?" Urielle asked as a small group of people were chasing after a man in a Yankee's jacket. "Is that the sniper?"

"Has to be," Raph said as he stared in the direction of where she is pointing. "I can see his nostrils from here."

"Those people must be Purple Dragons," Donny said as the vehicle stopped. "I think we can head them off."

Everyone poured out of the vehicle and scaled the side of the nearest building. As soon as he reached top Hun turned to Gabby.

"Need a ride?"

"I'm a good jumper," Gabby said before she took a running jump and landed on the other side of the building.

Hun dropped to all fours and leaped. He kept his pace with everyone as they ran and jumped from building to building. He used to feel disgusted at the fact that he was running like an animal, especially since he had never seen the other turtles move like that.

They caught up with the assassin before the Purple Dragons had. Raph and Casey were the first to descend onto the punk. Casey clocked him in the hip with his bat.

"Great," the assassin groaned. "Now I got some fucking psycho in a mask after me." He aimed his gun at the masked man.

Both of Raph's sais's flew from his hands. One knocked the gun out of his hand and the other landed on the sniper's shoulder.

"Your not dead?" The Assassin asked.

"Not as dead as you are going to be," Raph said as both Leonardo and Mikey jumped down and joined him.

"There he is," Raz shouted as she lead her team of Purple Dragons into the fray. They skidded to a stop.

"It's Jones and those shell backs," a Dragon said. "What should we do?"

"We waste all of them," Another Dragon said.

"No," Raz held up her hand. "They want this guy dead, just like us. We work together for now."

"Uh where did he go?" Another Dragon asked.

"What?" Leo asked and pointed at the spot where they last saw the assassin.

"They lost him," Splinter said. He was still on the rooftops along with Hun, Donny and the ladies.

"I see where he is going," Donny said as he jumped down.

Hun jumped down into the shadows he could see the assassin as he was about to run into the smartest turtle.

"Shit," the assassin said as he pulled out another gun. "How many of you are there?"

A wooden cane struck down on the wrist of the assassin causing him to drop the gun.

"You will not harm any of my sons," Splinter said. His snout pulled up into a vicious snarl.

"Now giant rats?" The sniper asked as April grabbed the dropped gun. "And Kill Bill wannabes?" He pulled out a knife.

Urielle blocked the blade with her cane before she kicked the creep in the chest, sending him to fall to the ground.

"Damn," the sniper grunted as he crawled away. "Is this guy really worth protecting?" He did not notice he had crawled into Gabby's path until he grabbed her shoe. "Now what?" He looked up and the color drained from his face. "Holy shit. I killed you."

"I'm still breathing," Gabby said.

"Those guys at the gym saved you. I am getting sloppy. That one creature is alive and so are you."

"In a way you did kill me," Gabby explained as she kicked him in the side and removed a third gun from his person. "I might have been a mild mannered secretary, or a teacher, or a librarian or the top ranking employee in sales and or advertising. I had a family. I had friends. I had a life and you took that away from me."

"Huh?" The prick didn't see Hun as he approached him from behind.

"My memories," Gabby said. "You took them away. I don't know who I really am, not anymore."

Hun grabbed the assassin by the shoulder before the worm could pull out another weapon. He made sure his claws sank deep into the flesh so the little shit could not slip away this time.

"Jesus," the assassin's eyes doubled in size at the sight of Hun. "These lizard things come in extra large."

"I'm not a lizard," Hun said as lifted him up. "I'm a turtle." It wasn't bad enough that he got mutated into his enemy, but others can't even get the reptile right. "I'm also the one you were sent to kill."

"What?" The assassin blinked.

"I am Hun." He ripped off the man's clothing. The jacket first, followed by his shirt and pants, leaving him in his underwear and nowhere to conceal any weapons.

"I was sent to kill a man. A human man, not some freak."

"Mutation happens." Hun dangled the man in front of Gabby. "Tell her what she wants to hear."

"Who am I?" Gabby asked.

"I don't know."

"You tried to kill me," Gabby's eyes were watery. "Now tell me why."

"I don't know."

"Who am I, damn it. Who am I? Where am I from?" Tears were streaming down her face. "Tell me damn you. Tell me who I am."

"I was just told to off ya."

"No," Gabby cried out. "Who am I?" She dropped to her knees. Both Urielle and April were by her sides.

"Look what you did to her," Hun growled in his ear "And since you can't tell her anything you have no use to any of us." With his other hand he ran a claw against the man's throat. Blood came down in a downpour and spread out on the asphalt. Hun dropped the lifeless body in the red and sticky puddle before he turned to his Dragons. "Dump this in the trash where it belongs."

"Yes sir," Raz said and turned to the other Dragons. "You heard him."

Hun looked up and saw the shocked expressions of the rodent, turtles and their friends. "What did you expect? I'm not one of you. I may look like you. I may even act like you due to my new instincts, but I will never be like you." He walked over to where Gabby was and kneeled down next to her.

"So close," she choked out between sobs.

"Never lose hope," Hun said as he brushed his hand against her back. He guided her until she leaned against his chest and continued to cry. He felt her tears on his plastron.

"I'll never give up," she sniffled.

"I will help you remember no matter what. Even if it means I will never be human."

She looked up at him and he cradled her chin. She blinked the tears from her eyes as her face came closer.

Hun closed his eyes as he leaned forward and felt her lips on his beak.


	7. Epilogue

**Story 4: Hidaway**

_Epilogue_

* * *

Hun grumbled as he stared at the computer screen. He was trying to get the Eflinator up to level 70 in order to battle the great sea monster that was guarding the sacred trident. He figured that if he battled some shadow wolves near the mountain edge it would give him the necessary experience points. However one of the wolves was a fire-eyed wolf. Those were rare and difficult to fight. A level 80 could easily take it out but Hun was still at level 65 and while he was making some progress at on the wolf he was still losing.

"Crud," Hun shouted when the Elfinator died. "Twice in a row. If I see that red eyed beast again I'm calling someone." Rare creature his scaly butt.

"Boss," there was a knock on the door. It was Raz.

"In a minute," Hun called back He had to log off and minimize the screen before he could see anyone. He did need a break from the game. He had been playing nonstop since he got back home last night.

It wasn't long after he and Gabby kissed. He wanted to take her with him back to the Purple Dragon's building, but a part of him felt it would be better if she spent another night with the turtles. Nearly everyone agreed with him. He however returned to his gang and spent the night in his own bed.

"Come in." Hun removed the headset and stood up.

"Hey boss," Raz said as she entered carrying the bags Hun had brought with him when he went into hiding. "Got your stuff."

"Should I ask where you got it?"

"A certain turtle gave it to me," Raz said as she set it down. "You don't have to worry about anyone judging you for where you were. Most of us understand that the best hiding place is one where everyone believes you would never go."

"I'm not worried about that." Hun placed his hands on his hips. "You contacted that turtle about the whereabouts of the assassin before me."

She sighed. "Yeah I did."

"No matter how many times I order you, you are going to continue to see him." He waited for Raz to respond and only received a shrug from her. "I give up. See him if you want, just don't cry when we kill them."

Raz's eyes brightened. "Thanks Boss." She practically skipped to the doors and paused before leaving. "Gabby is also here. She wants to wait until I was finished."

Hun's heartbeat came to a pause. He could still feel her arms holding onto him. He could still smell the scent of her hair and feel her soft lips on his beak. He fell asleep thinking about her. He would have called if he knew the number.

"Send her in," he ordered.

Raz nodded and left the office. A few seconds went by and Gabby entered. Her walk as the same and her expression was stoic.

"Good morning," Hun greeted. He had to start somewhere.

"Technically it is the afternoon now," Gabby said as she pointed at her watch. "That man's name was Clark Paulson. One of the waitresses at the diner he liked was able to identify his body."

Hun nodded for her to continue.

"We still don't know who he was working for, or if they will send another after you. Charlotte is keeping all channels open."

Hun closed his eyes. He only half cared about that info. "About last night."

"Yeah," Gabby ran her fingers through her hair. "I was in a weak emotional state as everyone could see."

Hun felt his heart fall. He knew that meant she was not in the right frame of mind and she did not mean for that kiss to happen.

"I got too close to breaking one of the rules," she said.

"Rules?" Hun perked up. "You are not allowed have a relationship with your client?"

"There is that," Gabby agreed. "I do like you a lot and Charlotte wants me to continue to be your protector. There is another reason why I can't be in a relationship with you or anyone. I don't know if I already have someone. I could have a boyfriend, or a fiancé, or a husband and they are waiting for me, hoping that I'm still alive. I don't want to hurt them."

"Like war widows," Hun said. He remembered watching movies and TV shows based on real life stories about women who thought their husbands had died in a war, only to return years later after the women had remarried.

"I need to find out everything first," Gabby said. "There is a chance that I am truly single and even if I'm not then there is a good chance I no longer feel anything for my possible lover and I need to let them down gently."

"Of course." Hun fought every muscle in his face to keep from smiling.

"I hope you don't mind but I need to unpack."

"You are dismissed." Hun waited for her to leave before he grinned. The smile was short lived. He did have to wonder who sent the assassin after him in the first place.

* * *

_Chicago Illinois_

Jay Vorst hung up the phone in the study. The news had just reached his ears and once he had placed the phone back in the cradle the room was silent save for the crackling of the fireplace.

"What was that?" His mistress asked. She had her back turned to him, facing the fireplace. Her long wavy black and red hair matched the little Dolce and Gabana number she wore.

"Some bad news," Vorst said. "I had just received in formation that our hired hitman has been found dead."

"Damn," Mistress Lucy said and turned around. Her amber eyes were narrowed into slits for a few seconds. "This puts a pimple on my plans, but I still have a few aces. Conny and the Seven are on board. You also said you had some good news for me before you received that call."

"Yes I did," Vorst said. His tone remained the same. He never allowed himself to express any emotion when speaking with is mistress. "The dimensional barrier has been broken, but as we had figured we cannot send or bring anything physical into our world."

"You did find him, or what is left of him?" Mistress Lucy asked.

Vorst nodded. "His soul has been pulled through and placed in the Henaid Carchar."

"Excellent." Her pert lips were turned up into a smile. "I wish to speak with him."

Vorst led her into a room that was painted white with no mirrors and no windows. There were several crystals of various sizes, colors and shapes hanging by strings from the ceiling. There were several rings on the floor that were faded from multiple magic use.

What Mistress Lucy was interested in was placed in the center of the room on one of the marble pedestals. It was a translucent crystal that was cut into a perfect cube and while too big to fit into a pocket it was still small enough to fit into an average size purse.

Inside the crystal was the flickering ghostly image of a light red squid like creature. It made Vorst think of those scrubbing bubbles, except this one was vicious. Its mouth was filled with sharp teeth and it kept beating against the inside of the crystal with its tentacles. It was also trying to yell something, but no sound came out.

"Hard to believe he is the one," Mistress Lucy said as she stared at the odd creature. "You can shout all that you want but no one can hear you. You are only a ghost of your former self and I do mean that in a literal sense."

The creature stopped pounding and just stared at her with gritted teeth.

"So they can hear, but not speak," Mistress Lucy said. "I do admire what you tried to do although that was an interesting way to end the world. Not what my kind would have tried or even thought of, but then we are traditionalists. You were also being unfair with getting rid of more than one world. There are others who want a shot."

The creature just rolled its eyes.

"Don't give me that look. We are a little annoyed with you. We don't like it when foreigners try to accomplish what we sought especially ones that are not even from this planet."

The creature now appeared to be pouting.

"Now now sweetie you can put away that frown. You work for me now and one of the first things we are going to do is get you a new body and then seek out revenge on those who did this to you. How does that sound?"

The creature smiled and nodded. They had an agreement.

* * *

**A/N:** Henaid Carchar is Welsh for Soul Cage


End file.
